A Hot Surprise
by allmylovesallmysecrets
Summary: Requested on Tumblr! AU Wedding Proposal!


**I wrote this a while ago and since so many people liked it I decided to post it here. Enjoy!**

* * *

In her two hundred years of living in New Orleans, Caroline has never experienced a summer so hot. Despite her being a vampire and inability to feel certain climate changes, for some reason this got to her. She tried everything by ordering countless fans and installing air conditioning against all of Klaus' protests. He kept with his saying that it would pass, that in a few nights the heat would break.

But he was wrong. So, so wrong.

She was wandering the kitchen in nothing but pink panties and a tank top, fanning herself as the fridge was left open. The cool air gave her legs goosebumps as she pulled out the ice cream from the freezer. Klaus has been gone a lot lately, disappearing to God knows where in the middle of the night. It didn't bother her at first but the house isn't as full as it used to be.

Fifty years ago Stefan and Rebekah rekindled their love affair. It was a surprise to everyone at first as everyone was under the assumption that they were over. Stefan had been hung up on Elena for longer than Caroline remembers and Rebekah was bedding men left and right. Katherine had called it a hundred years ago when her and Elijah finally left.

"I give them a century." she had said, the classic smirk on her face. "It won't be long now."

Caroline had rolled her eyes, never thinking in a million years it would happen. But sure enough, fifty long years later she had caught them in the guest room. She still can't stop cringing.

It was shortly after that they married, something Rebekah had been dying to do, and went on to travel. Katherine and Elijah had a small ceremony for themselves decades ago, something small to seal their union. And Caroline watched on with envious eyes, green flashing in them constantly as she admired the rings on their fingers. She tried dropping hints after that, little subtle clues that she was aching to do the same thing. But Klaus never saw them or choose not too. He didn't seem like the type of person to want those things. The stupid, human conventions that bound you to that life. His nose was always turnt up and away from it while Caroline couldn't help but dive in.

Her spoon plunged into the cookie-dough ice cream, scooping up a chunk of chocolate as she sat on the counter. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of her face as her tongue dragged against the metal. This was probably her night, accompanied with a movie and it'd be perfect. Although it'd be even better ifsomeone was actually here.

Elijah and Katherine were gone and happy along with Rebekah and Stefan and Damon and Elena. Everyone was gone, exploring their news lives while she was stuck here in the pit of hell.

Literally, it was like 100 degrees out.

She didn't mind it here at first. Although she missed her friends and family, Klaus made up for it all. He made the transition seem like nothing, like she was always meant to be here. And as their queen.

A queen.

She felt like Princess Diana.

It was a dream come true.

If only her prince-

"Caroline?"

She dropped the spoon and watched it clatter to the floor. Her lips pulled down in a frown.

"My ice cream." she said before flashing to the foyer where Klaus was brushing himself off.

Apparently it was raining.

"What are you doing here? I thought this was another late night?" she mocked his voice but found he was paying no attention to her.

And then she realized what she was wearing.

Her hands came on her hips and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm not wearing this for you. It's hot out."

"Don't tell me you're still upset." he said although his eyes weren't to hers.

She shrugged. "Hmm, how about you guess."

"I said I was working on something very-"

"Yes, yes, I know. It's very important and needs your attention, whatever."

Sometimes he forgot he was dealing with a seventeen year old. "Will you just listen to what I have to say?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. "I have a movie thats needs to be watched." she tried to escape but in the matter of seconds she was pinned to the nearest wall.

"Now, love," he leaned in closer to her, his lips trailing across her jaw, "I have a rather large surprise for you. Don't you want to hear it?"

She was shaking as his lips moved down her neck. "I…I guess so." she tried to seem passive but it was useless. He saw right through her.

"I was going to do this somewhere nice. That's what I was told to do." he was whispering, his fingers playing with the hem of her tank top. "But we're not very traditional. And I think the whole ring-in-champagne was too cliche for you. Because we both know you deserve the world, sweetheart."

Her heart was racing. Was he serious?

Right here?

Right now?

"Klaus-"

He shook his head and silenced her with a chaste kiss. "I'm not nearly finished." he waited a moment before continuing. "I've seen the hints you've been giving me. I notice you behavior whenever you're with my siblings or your friends. And I suppose I've been selfish. You know how pointless I think it all is. Why bother when we've been together for so long? Why bother when the world already knows you're mine?"

She pressed her lips together, ready to protest but resisted the urge.

"But I see you tracing that bloody ring finger and I see the jealousy you have for my siblings and your friends. I see all of this and for years I've struggled for ways to make it up for you. And while I searched I ignored the easiest solution."

Her breath hitched and she grabbed his wandering fingers with her hand. "Klaus, what are you saying?"

"I love you, Caroline. I've loved you for two hundred years and if this makes you happy," he kissed her lips, something slow and savoring, "then I'd be more than happy to make you Mrs. Caroline Mikaelson."

She watched with wide eyes as he slipped into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. But he was missing the most important step.

"You have to get on your knee." she whispered, pointing to the ground.

He smiled. "As the lady wishes." he kneeled down as his smile grew wider. "Caroline…will you marry me?"

It was raining and they weren't in some fancy restaurant. The wasn't hiding in her desert ready to be chocked on but sparkling beautifully in front of her. And this wasn't his lifelong dream but it was hers and he loved her enough to give it to her.

She started laughing and shoved him a little. "Of course! Took you long enough."

And she was up in the air, swirling around as he held her in his arms. The ring slipped perfectly onto her finger and she only wondered what he did to get it. This wasn't some ordinary ring. It looked old and priceless, definitely her type.

His hands slipped down her back as he lifted her up bridal style and flashed to their room. She was flying onto the bed, bouncing back up as her blonde locks fanned out onto the pillow. Her laughter filled the room as he hovered over her, his necklaces dipping down to touch her chest.

"Mrs. Mikaelson…I think I like the sound of that." he said against her skin.

Caroline grabbed hold of his chains and brought him down to her lips. "I always have."


End file.
